


Instinctive Imprint

by Babykitsune9



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Urahara Kisuke, Alpha Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Angry Ichigo, Baby OC - Freeform, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, New parent Ichigo, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kurosaki Ichigo, She has no idea how to raise a kid on her own, Sweet Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Toshinori isn't injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykitsune9/pseuds/Babykitsune9
Summary: The omega birthrate is on the decline and they have begun to hide themselves to avoid being forcibly mated and bonded. This was absolute. After all, any omega foolish enough to step out of their hiding place was just courting suicide.Toshinori was an Alpha, and hated it. He disliked how other Alpha's could so easily abuse their position and harm others. It was part of the reason why he'd sworn off mating.And then he found her. The brazen little fool was walking down the street in broad daylight, which didn't just shock him, but a lot of others too. But even more than that was the fact that she carried a small bundle wrapped in a leather jacket in her arms and smelled like fresh blood.Knowing that she was possibly injured and in possession of a newborn child complicated things. But that was okay. He was a pro-Hero for a reason.
Relationships: toshinori yagi/ichigo kurosaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn't sure what startled him more at the moment.

The fact that he'd been out doing his job on an actual Friday the thirteenth. A day that was notorious for all things bad luck-ish. Or the fact that he had nearly been finished with his work and was ready to call it a day when he had smelled _her_.

The distinct scent of honeysuckles and magnolias coupled with the smell of fresh oranges had nearly had his mouth watering.

He slowed his pace a bit subconsciously, his mind automatically locking onto the sweet scent of the unbonded omega walking the streets not too far ahead from him. His eyes scanning the busy sidewalk to see if he could find her so that he could get her the hell out of here before some knot head caught her scent and started something.

It was weird, finding an unbonded omega out and about so late in the day.

Usually unbonded omega's tended to hide themselves away until the early morning hours in an effort to avoid as many people as possible so that they didn't cause any conflicts.

Possession _was_ nine tenths of the law, after all. And the laws pertaining to the possession, mating, bonding, and even stealing of omega's was...unreliable at best.

All of the laws were old and archaic. Each one meant to favor the Alpha's in every single way.

And while many didn't see any problem with that, he did. In fact he _hated_ the way that the laws protected the strong instead of the weak. Omega's made up barely three percent of the world's population. They were carriers, and birthers. Meant to be protected, and cared for.

And yet...in the last ten years or so the birth rate of omega's had steadily declined more and more. Not only that, but many omega's had taken up hiding.

The theory behind the reasons for their hiding were mostly because many simply _didn't_ want to bond or mate anymore. After millions of years of evolution, abuse, rape and many other inhumane atrocities...

They had simply decided one day that they would rather take care of themselves now than place their lives in the untrustworthy hands of Alpha's.

He honestly didn't blame them any. He simply _couldn't_. After countless centuries of the same old, same old- without any changes in sight- he'd probably not want to bond or mate either if he were an omega.

And people wondered _why_ the population was on the decline.

Frankly he was disgusted by the nonsense that his secondary gender tended to come up with to excuse themselves of any responsibility for the decline. Omega's were supposed to be the fairer sex. And yet they were treated as if they were nothing but toys.

And Alpha's... They were more or less idiots.

Centuries of of being at the top of the totem pole had caused each and every one of them to get an over inflated ego and sense of entitlement that was just _outrageous_.

Honestly just thinking about it made him feel like breaking something into pieces.

It took him a moment or so to find her. And it was only because some of the people on the streets kept turning their heads to look at her. Some of their expressions shocked and disbelieving. While something dark and sinister flitted across the faces of others.

He saw several of them start to turn around and quickly put on a burst of speed and came up behind the omega, and scooped her up in his arms and just kept going. Who cared if he 'accidentally' flung several of the people whom had started to turn to go after her in the nearest garbage cans available?

He certainly didn't if it meant getting the omega somewhere safe.

And by safe, he meant somewhere that was built like a fortress, had all of the latest security measures and alarms, and also a panic room- just in case of an attack. So naturally, he wound up at the _safest_ place that he could think of, Might Tower.

Might Tower was where he ran his hero business, charity work, and a bunch of other things that even he couldn't completely recall right this moment.

It was built like Fort Knox, and was _twice_ as impenetrable. And he had some living space starting past the top fifteen floors. So he had somewhere to stash the omega from prying eyes, curious onlookers, and even nosy reporters whom might have noticed his snatch-dash on the streets and followed him.

The moment he was safely at the first floor of the living area- behind closed and locked/bolted/retina scanned doors- he put the omega down and then took a moment to congratulate himself on a job well done. The omega was safe where no one could hurt her and- his train of thought was derailed by the sudden sound of mewling.

And not animal mewling either.

He'd recognize the sound anywhere since it was very distinct _baby_ mewling. Or maybe cooing was the better word? Either way, his blue eyes snapped open and he found himself automatically locking on the omega's slightly smaller form and doing a once over. But paused when she turned around to look at him and his eyes fastened on the little bundle wrapped in a leather jacket, held carefully in her arms.

He had a small spaz moment. Caught between cooing at the baby and wanting to cuddle it and eyeing it's...well, he wasn't entirely sure if the omega was the baby's mother or not. They sort of smelled alike. But not _totally_ alike. Though it didn't exactly escape him that from what he could see of the baby's little scrunched up face- it was covered in dried blood and other various fluids. So either it had gotten hurt somehow or...it was a new born. Not even a few hours old.

"That explains the mewling." He muttered to himself and stiffened when he caught the way that she was looking at him. The way that the omega seemed to be eyeing him _definitely_ meant that she was displeased to find herself in this situation.

Probably because she'd been on her way to the hospital to get the baby checked out. Which was why it was so startling when she lifted one of her feet a bit, and slipped off one of her shoes, and smacked him with it.

He wasn't going to lie, he spazzed out again since nothing like this had ever happened to him before. People usually just didn't dare to _smack_ an seven foot two inch hulking alpha, with superhuman strength. It simply wasn't done because everyone would fear how he'd retaliate. That didn't seem to concern her though. And while he was still spazzing that she took the chance to slip her other shoe off and smack him with that one too.

Which only left the baby in her arms as a possible weapon to smack him with now. And he really, really hoped that she didn't try using it to smack him with.

It just...wouldn't end well for her if she did. And he really didn't want to hurt her in an effort to stop her either.

Luckily, she didn't seem to think using the baby to smack him with was a very good idea either, and went and placed it on the nearest chair. She even took a moment to tuck the leather jacket around it and tickle it's little tummy. Which just had his inner Alpha instincts clamoring with all kinds of useless stuff at the moment.

Because his instincts definitely liked seeing an omega playing with the baby. Such a sight usually tended to turn his insides to mush.

And then once she was sure that the baby was nice and cozy and safe, she stepped over to a coffee table and picked it up. He spazzed again, but only because it should have been impossible for an omega to lift something that fucking heavy. The think weighed nearly three times heavier than she was.

And she walked over to him and _smashed_ it over his arms since he'd put them up to protect his head.

Once that was done, and he was eyeing her warily she sighed and tossed what was left of the busted coffee table to the side and said. "The baby needs to see a doctor." And then walked away again.

It took him a second to register the fact that she'd spoken. And at least another second to dig his cell phone out of one of the patches on his utility belt and quickly call up a doctor. The doctor in question was one of his employees. A Beta. And wouldn't cause any harm or mischief should he get close to her or the infant.

He just hoped that she didn't feel the need to smack or break anymore furniture over anyone's body. He may be close to indestructible, but the people who worked for him weren't. And he had a responsibility to protect them.

Even from omega's like her.

He hung out over by the door while she sat down on the floor close to the baby and got comfortable and then started to talk to the infant. Telling it that it was such a cute little tyke and did some more stuff that had his instincts clamoring yet _again_ with useless thoughts of a home, an omega to call his own, and maybe even a few children.

He wasn't sure how good of an Alpha and father he'd be since his attention would always be divided between his family and his work. But...it didn't stop him from hoping that he'd be a good one despite those things.

He watched her interact with the baby for a grand total of ten minutes- well it was probably more like five, give or take a few- but he was going to claim it was ten if anyone asked him. After all, it wouldn't do for people to _know_ that someone like him caved in to his instincts so easily.

Yet that's exactly what happened.

Settling himself into a crouch, he did this weird little shuffle over to her. Pausing briefly when she turned her head to look at him from over her shoulder before shuffling forward a tad bit more. And then settled himself well within arms reach when she didn't growl or snarl or make any attempt to grab another piece of furniture to strike him with.

"What are you doing?" She asked without looking at him.

"I...uh...w-would it be okay if I held the baby?" He asked awkwardly. She looked at him then, and he found himself holding his breath as he finally got a good glimpse of her features.

She had to be the single most breathtaking female that he'd ever come across. Her face was _perfect_. He honestly couldn't think of any other word to describe it.

She had exotic wide, blue/violet colored eyes rimmed with sooty lashes. Soft, unblemished cream colored skin. Soft petal pink lips. Long dark hair that framed her face fetchingly and was tousled and hung down her back in feathery wisps and soft curls that seemed to end just above her waist.

Letting his eyes flicker away from her face for a moment, he gave her body a slightly cursory glance.

She had a nice body too, he noted absently. She had a slender build. Not unattractive nor disgustingly thin or anything, though he could easily tell that she had gone without food for a little while. But definitely just a little bit on the petite side for someone as tall as she was.

Thankfully despite her build, she had some nice, lush soft breasts and curved hips that enticed. Honestly she was physically perfect for a prospective mate.

And breaking furniture on him aside, he couldn't fathom _why_ any sane, red blooded Alpha would let her run around unclaimed and unbonded. Had the recent Alpha population wised up about forcibly bonding omegas? And if so...why hadn't anyone sent him a copy of the memo? To keep him from worrying so much.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she slowly, and carefully- far too carefully to not have prior experience with babies- transferred the baby to him. He cradled the tiny infant in his arms as if it were the most precious thing in the world and felt his heart do this little flip flop when the baby yawned.

He smiled and cooed at the baby some and then paused when he caught the omega looking at him oddly. Not...bad, just _odd._ Almost as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing him do.

"What?" He asked suddenly feeling his anxiety spike.

"Nothing." She said as she looked away and shifted so that she was sitting beside him with her knees drawn to her chest.

A few minutes passed with them like this when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Knowing that it must be the doctor, he took a moment to awkwardly hand the baby back to her since it was starting to doze now, and then got up and went to unlock the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshinori would be the first to say that he was happy that the doctor came to check the baby out. Until the Beta looked at the omega and then opened his mouth and asked what the _hell_ an unbonded omega was doing there without her alpha.

However half way through his question, the omega cut him off in mid sentence by simply saying an totally unrepentant tone, "I killed the alpha. Now look the baby over, before I decide to kill you too."

Both he and the Beta looked at her in a mixture of horror and maybe annoyance.

Because of all the things that either of them might have expected for her to say to explain the absence of an Alpha in her life. That wasn't even in the top ten.

Hell it wasn't even in the top fifty as far as he was concerned.

 _What the hell?!_ Toshinori wondered as the Beta quickly pulled himself together enough to walk over and demanded to see the baby.

She gave the man an unimpressed look as her lips peeled back from her teeth in warning as she growled, "Can the attitude, asshole, before I lose my patience and hurt you."

The Beta sneered at her, obviously not taking her very seriously, but set his things down and took the baby from her. The examination took a few minutes, and while it fairly flew by. Toshinori was practically biting his nails in anxiety while the omega slowly paced around the room. Giving him the impression of a caged tiger ready to pounce at the slightest provocation.

Finally the doctor sat back and smiled.

"The baby is a bit on the hungry side, in desperate need of a bath, and needs to be seen to soon. But aside from that you've got a perfectly healthy little girl here." He visibly exhaled in relief.

"She isn't injured?"

"No. She's a newborn, barely five hours old. She's still covered in blood and birth fluids." He said and then turned to the omega and asked, "Are you in any pain or discomfort?"

She blinked at him and then frowned at his question before she seemed to realize what he was asking and said, "I'm not her momma."

"Oh? Yet you somehow wound up in possession of an newborn infant?" The Beta asked curiously.

"She's my niece. Her mom was my younger sister."

"A bonded omega, I'm guessing."

She hummed but didn't really respond to the question as she moved forward to take the baby from the man while Toshinori's mind latched onto the word, _was_. The baby was her sister's child. Was, meant that she wasn't alive anymore. Right?

"What happened to your sister?" He found himself asking despite his better judgement.

She looked at him, the emotions that crossed her expression were so difficult to pin down. But there was a cold look in her eyes that made him shiver. He _knew_ that look. Hell, he'd worn a similar look more than once during his time as a Pro-hero.

It was the look of someone who was a ticking time bomb because of their losses. Someone being of the opinion that the world had taken far too fucking much.

It was the look of someone barely hanging on.

And it scared the shit out of him because no omega- no matter how willful or violent- should _ever_ look as if they wanted to tear the throats of their enemies out with their own teeth.

Finally the omega's expression shifted something a lot less scary and she cuddled the baby to her chest as she slowly said. "She's gone now. Her... _alpha_ -" She spat the word as if it were poison. "Impregnated her and then left her to handle the stress of carrying alone so that he could wet his dick elsewhere. Apparently my sister was good enough to get pregnant, but not to keep. She bled to death."

"And where is her Alpha now?"

"Dead. I snapped his neck when he showed up in a snit. He beat the hell out of her when she was in labor, and then threatened to kill the baby. Not long after that I showed up and pulled him off of her and got rid of him."

His heart bled for the omega. Really it did.

Having to see/hear/experience something like bad enough to even deeming excessive force necessary to stop it- certainly had a way of putting one _off_ of wanting to be claimed and bonded by anyone.

"I see. That's...certainly understandable then. Do you have any other family? Someone that needs to be contacted about your sister? Or even your present whereabouts?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment as he sighed and then said, "Look, the whole omega gender thing aside- you look somewhat on the young side to be caring for a baby. And by law, unbonded omegas can't keep abandoned or newly born babies. Not without an Alpha taking responsibility for you saying that it's okay. And as much as I would like to say 'get bent' it's the law for a reason."

"It's the law because self entitled knot head assholes deem us too pitiful to live without their interference to 'help' guide us properly." She sneered. "God forbid we be considered to be people like everyone else and left the fuck alone. Civilization as we know it would crumble and die if we had the freedom of choice afforded to others. But that's just crazy."

Despite himself, Toshinori felt his lips twitch in amusement.

"Well you're disdain for all things that have built our society is...palpable. I suggest you find an Alpha and take a few knots. Maybe that will calm you down." The Beta said jokingly. Doing his own warped version of the phrase, Take two and call me in the morning.

"Fuck you." She said automatically. Though there wasn't any anger behind the words for once.

"In all seriousness though, do you have an Alpha that needs to be informed of what's happened and where you are? Someone who can take responsibility for you?"

Toshinori nearly put his hand up and started to jump around at this. He just couldn't help it. Seeing her holding the baby again did things to him. Granted not all of them were pure things, but he couldn't exactly help that. Biology was a bitch for a reason. But for some reason that he'd yet to completely figure out- he _liked_ her. And he really liked the baby too and he knew that the two of them were a bit of a package deal.

And he was perfectly okay with that.

Besides, if she had no Alpha to speak of then why not have him take responsibility for her? It would help her out, keep her out of trouble, keep the baby from being taken from her... And he honestly didn't mind taking care of someone for a change, outside of work. Or even _two_ someone's.

Families were nice!

And at least he'd know that the two of them would be safe and well cared for. That was something, wasn't it?

However before he could volunteer himself to take responsibility for her, she spoke up. Dashing his little fantasy of playing house with her.

"I have a cousin and a brother-in-law. Both are Alpha's and need to be informed of what's happened."

"And one of them will take responsibility for you?"

She nodded curtly as the Beta then asked for the two men's information. Names, phone numbers as well as her name. Once that was done, the doctor left to do as he'd said he would and contact the two Alpha's to come and collect her and the baby.


End file.
